You're Free Now
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: So yeah again, another LucasxClaus story from me. I basically love this pairing so much. This occurs during the ending of Mother 3. I wish I could play Mother 3... but then again I would have to learn Japanese or something. Leave reviews if any. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here's another one of my earthbound stories. This one is in Mother 3 where Lucas is fighting Claus for what seems like the final time... or is it? LucasxClaus, oneshot, and again an addition of my own character to help out in the battle. I own Nothing! Enjoy.**

It was nearing the end of the battle. Their journey was about to come to an end. The Final Needle was right in front of Lucas. But their was one thing standing in his way. One person. The Masked Man, his long lost brother Claus. Lucas did not have it in him to ever fight his brother. Not once not ever. No thanks to Porky, Claus was programmed and chimera-ized to attack and destroy otherwise. Kumatora, Duster and Boney were knocked unconscious from Claus' lightning saber sword.

However they had one ally who just so happen to be hiding behind a rock not too far from Lucas and Claus' positions. His name was William. He had witnessed every event that has happened between the lives of the twins, from their mother attacked and killed from the mecha drago, Claus' unexpected disappearance, almost everything. He saw from the sidelines all of the chaos that had been occurring throughout the past 3 years. William didn't want to stick around to see things unfold. He had to do something. They were getting close, very close. All they needed was The Final Needle and Claus. But how was this to happen?

Now the twins were face to face with each other. They both could hear a distant voice of what appeared to have been Hinawa calling out to them. Telling them to stop fighting to stop and reunite! But something was unexpected throughout that situation... William could hear her voice as well? How was this possible? The Masked Man didn't want to listen to this anymore and blocked his ears. All three heard one more call. **'****Lucas...Claus...Their...is someone else willing...to help you both...his name is...William!'** said Hinawa's distant voice. 'How does she know my name?' thought William. However Lucas and the masked man were still unaware of his presence until he finally came out of his hiding place.

Williams face had tears, and tattered clothing almost as if he himself was training as well as Lucas all this time. "Lucas... Claus... I'm William." he hesitatingly said to the both of them. The masked man turned his head around as if looking for something. "Claus, please listen! Porky changed you that is true, but your heart is still pure!" yelled William standing next to Lucas. His attacks towards Lucas had died down. He did an action that was unexpected for Lucas, but the most for William.

He removed his mask. What was revealed was a face similar to Lucas', with green eyes and orange hair in the shape of a duck tail. He took out his lightning saber sword. "Claus wait!-" began Lucas. But before the lightning could ever strike Lucas, that would have bounced off of him and sent back due to his Franklin badge, someone stepped in the way. "NO!" yelled William as he stood in front of Lucas to withstand the blow. His scream echoed everywhere in the mountain, blood curdling bouncing off of every rock there was.

William began to speak over his cries of pain. "L-Lucas! Claus deserves a second chance! We've come this far... You've come this far and I'm-I'm not le-letting him die! You and I are going to set him free!" said William, barely standing. Lucas took hold of Williams arm, smiled at him and nodded his head. They both began walking to Claus slowly, due to the damage that's been caused to Lucas and now William. Claus sent one last lightning attack out of nowhere, William being struck, but with much less force.

Once they made it to Claus, Lucas embraced him tightly while William took hold of his left hand. "It's alright Claus. It's all over." softly said Lucas. Claus' cannon arm appeared to have risen as well. Out of the corner of Williams eye he could see it was her. Hinawa. She took Claus' right hand into hers. William smiled at her, and gave what appeared to be a chant of some sort. "As the moonlight shines, our hearts will too! May our love brightly shine to help get us through!" said William. A huge light started to appear from Claus' mechanical eye, his cannon arm and the helmet.

He let out a cry that seemed to have been growing, along with the golden light, and the next event came unexpected. His arm cannon had shattered and what was left was his normal arm. His mechanical eye had turned from red back into his regular green. The mask he had been wearing also shattered into tiny pieces. William exhausted, let go of Claus' left arm, and Hinawa appeared to have let go of his right. His arms were slowly coming around Lucas' body.

"Cl-Claus? Is-is that really you?" asked Lucas with tears sliding down his face. Claus finally looked at Lucas, crying as well. "Yes Lucas. I'm back." said Claus as they both embraced each other strongly, while still letting their tears fall on both of their clothing. William had only little energy to stand up, but managed to, and saw them both. A smile of happiness and relief was on Williams face as he was slowly crying as well.

They let go, only to see each others faces, not letting go. Claus looked deeply into Lucas' eyes, him doing the same action. "Thank you for saving me Lucas." said Claus. "Claus..." began Lucas. That is until their lips met at the gap of each others embrace. William was unsure of how to feel, but nonetheless he couldn't help but feel the ecstatic moment that was happening between the two of them. The kiss lasted for about a few seconds, until they broke apart for air. "That was..." "Amazing" started Claus then finished off Lucas. They both giggled at each other and rubbed noses.

Kumatora, Duster, Boney and Flint all recovered somehow from their ordeal and managed to walk towards the now declared couple and William. "Claus... my feelings are so major for you that I'm in love with you." started Lucas. "Lucas... I feel the same way." smile Claus. At first Lucas was afraid to be turned down by Claus, but when Claus spoke his heart had skipped a beat. They both thought they would hate the other for saying such things, but smiled, accepted it, and kissed each other once more.

"Ummm not to interrupt but... Lucas still has to pull the Final Needle. Congratulations Lucas and Claus!" said Kumatora referring to the two's now confirmed relationship. "How's about you pull that needle... Lukeykins." said Claus. "I will... Clausy." said Lucas. They gave each other one more kiss and Lucas went to pull the Final Needle. As Lucas grabbed the needle he pulled it towards the sky, vanishing within his grasp. William began his rhyme once again. "As the moonlight shines, our hearts will too! May our love brightly shine, to help get us through!" said William as the land started to shake.

New Pork City had begun to tremble along with the Nowhere islands. The dragon's awakening was fierce and light shone everywhere. Everything went white for Lucas and Claus, even William. Little did they know they would be on a different part of land.

* * *

**Ok so yeah, did anyone catch the Sailor Moon reference I made there? I always love making references, and I feel it goes along with my stories. I do not own Sailor Moon, or anything else. So yeah, wait and see what is in store for the three of them! Thanks for reading so far!**

**~Filletmyingyawn492**


	2. On the Dragon's scales

**Ok so this next chapter will reveal a dark secret William has kept from everyone for a long time, so it was about time he told SOMEbody, or two, and how they've helped him without actually doing anything with him per say in general. Lucas and Claus and my character are on another place. I OWN NOTHING! Now on with the chapter! **

Not one of the boys appeared to be awake. They lost consciousness after the Final Needle was pulled. It wasn't until one of the twins finally opened his eyes to gaze upon the setting before him. Lucas could see white, everywhere passing through and around him as if he were in the sky. Wait. He's in the sky? Upon realizing this he felt the ground around him. It felt a bit rough and smooth and... edgy and strong. All of the ground appeared to have been a new set of land. Lucas could only think of one explanation as to where he might be. He, Claus and William were riding the Dark Dragon!

Upon further inspection he could see that he was on the dragons head. Snout as big as it should be, huge sharp white teeth, yet with a soft blue around what appeared to be it's hair. Lucas looked around to see that the others were still unconscious... That is until a certain red head made some movements and a yawning sound. Lucas ran up to Claus. "Claus are you alright?" asked Lucas a little frantic. "Y-Yeah Lucas just fine. Where are we?" asked Claus. "We're riding the Dark Dragon Claus. We finally made it!" said Lucas giving him a hug who Claus returned as well. "Wait wasn't there someone else with us? I just met him and now I don't see him anywhere." said Claus.

His suspicion was answered as both boys heard a few groans and saw a little movement none too far away from where Claus was. "Ow my head... Lucas, Claus are we finally at the dragon?" asked William walking up to them. His question was answered with the roar of the dragon. In less than a few seconds prior to this the fog around them had disappeared and all three boys could now see the dragons full body. They saw the dragons scales of many more colors along and across its body. The scales in closer inspection were in the shape of hexagons. The same hexagonal patterns that Lucas and Claus controlled when using their PK Love attack.

The twins now saw William crying. But what was the matter? "Hey what's wrong? We're with the dragon now. He can fix everything now." said Claus sympathetically. "I-I'm just so happy that you both are back together." said William sobbing. The twins embraced him strongly, as well as he. "Hey hey, why don't I tell you both something?" asked Lucas.

""I just want to say I'm really happy to have you both. William if it wasn't for you practically being there to stay in touch with me and my family, I wouldn't have Claus and neither of us would be here. I wish to thank you." said Lucas. "Yeah! It's been so long since I've ever felt anything. I missed so much time that passed by being Porky's slave, I miss everyone deeply." said Claus. "Thank you William. If you didn't come and help my bro/boyfriend I might not be here. Thanks." said Claus. William looked at them wide eyed and immediately felt the tears running down his face and put it into his cupped hands.

The twins weren't sure what to do next but hugged him for comfort. "Is it something we said?" Claus asked. William further stopped their questions as he faced the both of them smiling brightly with eyes glistening from his tears in the sun, cheeks soaked by tears. "Lucas. Claus. It should be me thanking the both of you." said William rather quietly. "What do you mean William? Asked Lucas. "It's just that you both have been through so much" began William.

"The lullaby Hinawa sang to you both was beautiful it touched my heart. Then the day when when she died, it broke my heart to see you both miserable. I wanted to comfort you both so badly, and be there for the both of you. When Claus left to fight the drago it took a lot of courage to avenge your mother." said William, voice breaking at times. "But that same day" began William. "When Claus didn't come back... I knew he wouldn't come back at all. To Lucas it hurt him even more I didn't think you could go any further." he said, taking a second to cry immensely. "It wasn't until later on when Lucas began his journey with the others, that it was Porky who had been doing all of this. The Masked Man was strong and pulled three needles and it wasn't until you were nearing the final needle when you found out it was Claus." finished William.

"I didn't want Lucas to lose Claus. Not again. So much time has passed by, I myself was more than determined to get him back." said William. "But why are you still thanking us?" sympathetically asked Claus. "Well... you see I've been suffering from this psychological disorder called OCD. I have to do these rituals over and over again to prevent things from happening." said William. Both Lucas and Claus were both stunned. "Oh... that's awful." said Lucas. "That sounds terrible Will." added Claus. "I've been living with it for the past seven years. It was difficult to live, so many things I did I didn't want to do. I practically have scars all this time. It was terrible." finished William. "How did it feel like?" asked Lucas. "It felt like being a puppet. OCD controlled me. It told me to do things, good or bad, but I take the consequences."

"I'm thanking you both because, the minute I learned about the both of you and everything that's happened, I couldn't keep this in any longer. Without any of you, I might have never gone to seek help. His head was down, but lifted it to smile to the both of them. "Thank you both!" said William practically embracing the twins this time himself. "You're welcome." said both of them in unison. "Ready to talk to the Dragon Luke?" asked Claus. "Yes I am Clausy." said Lucas. "Good luck honey." said Claus as he pulled him in for a kiss. Lucas wrapped his arms around Claus neck, and Claus around Lucas' waist. they pulled apart for air. "Thanks Clausy." said Lucas.

As Lucas went to speak with the dragon to fix everything and back to normal, all three reflected on what happened on their adventure. Lucas learned to be brave and confident whenever he needed to be. Claus learned to to always listen to others voice before running off hard headed, and to be with someone everywhere he went. They both found love for each other. William was happy to share a part of his life with the twins, who practically saved them from an unfamiliar future and learned to speak when he needs to.


	3. Chapter 3: Onto Tazmilly!

**Ok people in this chapter there will be a male pregnancy chapter. The last one involve obsessive compulsive disorder (OCD) as it mentioned. I always wondered if Lucas and Claus wanted a child of their own. If they did I'm sure he/she would be adorable and strong like the both of them. **

The sun shined high up in the sky. The setting was at it's calm, peaceful time. The Nowhere Islands had gone back to its remote, inhabited state just as Lucas and the others had remembered it. Tazmilly had it's acres and acres of green back in its place, as well as its animals that were not mechanized. No other form of technology had stayed such as the automobiles, buildings, roads, almost everything. However medicine was advancing very slowly, but rather than that everyone their was happy.

Back at Lucas and Claus' old home, it came back to life. It was far too late in time to resurrect, but she decided it was time to move on now that everyone and everything was back to normal. She had told her family this somehow but were happy with her decision. Flint went back to his regular routine of working throughout the day, and the twins were left at home for most of the time. Fuel had come over from time to time to play old games they used to do, and even eat if he had the chance. William was given a home by the twins and he was more than happy to be obliged. Boney was still their ever loved obedient friend and was the same.

Now that Lucas and Claus could finally get there 'alone time' they would make out whenever they got the chance. But sometimes their make out session would end up into intense love making. William would never intrude on what they were doing, since he was unsure about how to approach any of this, he left them alone when they needed it. Then one day an important question came into the twins house hold. William was not aware of this just yet since he had to go places during the day for work.

"Claus?" asked Lucas. "Yes what is it Lucas?" responded Claus as they were on the living room sofa. "I was wondering... if one day you ever wanted to have kids?" asked Lucas rather out of the blue. Both blushed a tinted rose red. Claus didn't know how to approach this, but decided to answer. "Wait, what? Children? I don't know about that Lucas. Can boys even have children?" asked Claus rather unexpectedly. "Well we could always adopt but... I was talking to Kumatora the other day, and she said that those with PSI powers, whether boy or girl, can have children with each other." said Lucas.

"Hmmmmm." said Claus. Lucas blushed and looked at the floor as if he had been turned down to a decision he wasn't even sure he'd be ready for. Claus noticed this and kissed his forehead, pulling back and smiled. "Hey hey, I never said I didn't want kids right? Since you brought it up... We might as well try." said Claus rather reassuringly. Lucas looked up and smiled immediately. "Remember Lucas, I would never do anything to hurt you. If you feel ready for this then I'm up for it too." said Claus. Lucas nodded his head. "When do you want to... you know?" asked Lucas.

Both blushed immensely again. "How's about tonight?" asked Claus. "... Might as well. Better time than any other right?" said Lucas. They both laughed to each other, and Boney came into the room and all three began to play. At night time, Lucas and Claus got ready for their love making session for the first time, in their bedroom. They ended up getting a second bedroom for the both of them, since they're lovers. William slept in a separate room, right next to theirs in case he or they ever wanted to talk to each other.

So many noise came from their room, and William was confused as to what was going on. However he put it all together when he figured it out that it was their first time making true love to each other. Nonetheless he didn't mind the noise because he could ignore it rather skillfully but flinched whenever the climax of their session had been getting good, both of them yelling each others name. He figured that they were going to try and make a child together, and wanted to see how it all turned out.

When the following months came, Lucas suffered what seemed like stomach problems where he vomited in the mornings, and had strange cravings for food of different kinds. All of this lasted for about 5 months until it was relevant to them both, that Lucas was the one pregnant with their child. William was happy for the both of them as the time for the baby to be born was around the corner. The next four months came and went, it was the middle of April, nearing Lucas and Claus' birthdays.

It was around April 20th, the exact same birthday as the twins that their child was born. About two hours later Lucas had recovered from giving birth, and Claus came in to check on him and the child. "what do you think we should name him?" asked Lucas. The baby had blonde hair like Lucas, but was in a duck tail form like Claus'. His eyes were emerald, and his personality was gentle like Lucas' yet adventurous like Claus. "Why not Ness?" asked Claus. "Ness... I think that's a great name." said Lucas.

They both ended up sleeping with each other, along with their new son Ness. William was excited that they had a child of their own, and his heart melted at the sight of the both of them with their newborn son. He was glad to have friends like them.


End file.
